


The Radiance Which Was Once So Bright

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oliver and Cedric's passion for one another heats as the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament unfold.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radiance Which Was Once So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe – all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from this work. Please observe your local laws with regards to the age-limit and content of this work  
> Warning(s):sexually explicit, slash, oral sex, hint of rimming.

The sun was making its initial appearance of the day as Cedric and his father, being the first to arrive, topped the rise at Stoatshead Hill. The air was fresh and crisp and the sky just turning a rosy pale pink as the sun continued its ascent. The grass was sparkling and slippery with dew, and although it had not been an easy task for Amos, with Cedric’s help he had managed to avoid tripping over most of the rabbit holes. 

Wondering who else would be using the Portkey to travel with them to the Quidditch World Cup, Cedric waited quietly with his father. It would be his first World Cup; the first held in Great Britain in his life time. Which team would win occupied his thoughts as they waited. He considered it his patriotic duty to pull for Ireland, but as a Seeker, he found himself fascinated by the skills of Victor Krum, the Seeker for Bulgaria. Imagine being so young, and already a professional Quidditch player. Oliver would have been beside himself if he’d been picked to play professionally, while still that young, and for a World Cup team at that.

The sound of laughter and the rustle of clothing indicated the others were approaching. Cedric felt it was none too soon, as he really did not want to think about Oliver right now. How he was to attend a Quidditch World Cup match without thinking of Oliver, Cedric did not know. Oliver’s passion for the game had coloured everything in their relationship from beginning to ending. 

His mood was contemplative as he stood watching the others come over the hill. The Weasleys and their friends had finally arrived. There was a feeling of relief when he realized Percy was not among them. Cedric had never been able to understand it, but there was something about Percy that caused him unease. He did not if it was Percy’s extreme pompousness, or if it was the fact that he had been Oliver’s roommate for the past seven years. Having Percy along would have made not thinking of Oliver a tad difficult. 

The remaining Weasleys had always fascinated him. They were all so vibrant and alive; so much activity was always taking place around them. The accomplishments of Bill and Charlie had been legendary since Cedric’s first year. Everyone who had been in attendance at Hogwarts for the past four years was aware of the antics of the twins. Cedric laughed inwardly as he heard Fred finish a sentence George had begun. It was good to know some things remained the same, year after year. 

Striding along behind Fred and George was what had come to be known as the Golden Trio. Ron Weasley, the youngest of the male Weasleys, brave, passionate, and loyal; Hermione Granger, a Muggle born, who was giving everybody in her year, and a great deal of older students, a run for their money in magical ability; and finally… Harry Potter. Cedric had been hearing the name Harry Potter his entire life; the hero, Harry, “the boy who lived”, the child who had vanquished “he-who-must- not- be- named”. Musing, Cedric remembered how as a small child he’d pretended he was Harry Potter. Harry had been his childhood hero; the fact that he was the older of the two by a couple of years, now brought a chuckle to his lips.

Cedric had been thrilled when he’d discovered Harry had arrived at Hogwarts. He’d hoped against all odds that Harry would be sorted into his house. Hufflepuff had the unfortunate claim of being the butt of most jokes from the other houses. What a feather in their caps it would have been if Harry Potter had been sorted to them, but alas, it was not to be. Being two years apart they had not shared any classes, and Cedric had not had the opportunity to really know Harry. The indications, however, were he was a decent chap, who really did not want to take on the role of hero to the children of their world, but was willing to do whatever was needed. 

They knew each other from the Quidditch Pitch, of course. Harry was an amazing Seeker. Cedric still found it somewhat impossible to believe he had actually beaten Potter in the first match of last year. Of course that win still rankled him; it had been so unfair. 

“Arthur, good to see you! Summer treat you alright? Your boys are growing up so handsome, and who’s this then? Merlin’s beard, this must be Harry Potter. How are you, my boy? I understand you’re quite the Quidditch player- Seeker- same as my boy. But, perhaps I shouldn’t mention that, may cause bad feelings on your part, being as my Cedric beat you, really put it to your team the last time you two met. I understand it’s the first time you’d ever lost the Snitch. Well not to worry, not many are as good as my Cedric,” Amos Diggory bragged to Arthur Weasley as the Weasley family arrived in the cool morning breeze. 

Coming out of his private musings in time to hear his dad talk about the match, Cedric tried, once again, to make him understand the reality. There was no way he could have ever caught the Snitch if not for the Dementors. Others may have argued he would have won anyway, but Cedric would always have his doubts. Harry was that much better at flying. As usual his father paid no attention to what Cedric was trying to tell him. Amos Diggory always believed the impossible of Cedric; which wasn’t a bad way for a father to be, even if it did on occasion leave Cedric feeling his father really did not know him at all. He was not the golden boy his father thought he was. 

~~~~~~~

Laughing excitedly with fellow Hufflepuffs he had found at the games, Cedric turned the corner and looked up to see Oliver talking animatedly to Harry. Oliver always did use his hands a lot whenever he spoke. Cedric felt a stab of jealousy inside his gut. Where had that come from, he wondered? Potter was a cute kid, but that was it. Still a kid, Harry was only in the fourth year. Besides, Oliver had been Potter’s team captain; if anything was going to have happened it would have happened by now. Ah, but Harry has grown up a bit, is extremely appealing, and Oliver no longer belongs to you. Remember.

He glanced up to see Oliver staring at him silently, questioning. Cedric nodded and Oliver, smiling, walked over to where Cedric stood. 

“Hi!” Cedric said softly as Oliver drew close enough to hear him, although the others around them could not. 

“I was wondering if you’d be here. I was really hoping you would be,” Oliver said. “Isn’t this great? The World Cup being played here, in Britain. There should be some truly amazing Quidditch being played. The Irish are quite prepared. They’ve let some of us inside their strategy sessions, and we’ve also been able to watch them practice. If I’d have only known some of those plays and ideas when I was captain; well, Gryffindor would have been house champions a lot more than just once.”

“How long have you been here?” asked Cedric, bemused. Quidditch was by all indications, still Oliver’s overriding passion. 

“We got here three days ago. All of the Quidditch teams came early to watch the two teams training. Cedric, it’s so brilliant being a professional Quidditch player. I realize it’s only the reserve team for Puddlemere, but at least I get to do what I always wanted. I hope to move up to first team someday. I’m just not sure if I’m good enough. The competition is really fierce.

“Well if passion and a desire to win have anything to do with it the job will be yours in no time.” Cedric grinned at the other.

Oliver returned the grin and placed his arms around Cedric, drawing him near. Holding him close Oliver whispered, “I’ve missed you,” in Cedric’s ear, sending a shiver of delight and desire down Cedric’s spine. 

“Look, I’ve got to go. We’re supposed to all meet for lunch together, all the Quidditch teams. I’ll see you later, alright?” And he was gone. 

Cedric watching him walk away, was somewhat taken aback by how effortless it was for he and Oliver to forge back into that relaxed relationship they had once had. But had it really been that easy? He allowed his thoughts to drift back to the beginning.

~~~~~~

Cedric had been astounded, no make that shocked, when his hand wrapped around the tiny fluttering ball. He turned around to raise his hands in celebration, but stopped as he heard the screams from the audience. Harry lay crumpled on the ground where he had fallen; his glasses somehow remaining unbroken. How could that be? Harry was too good, too natural on the broom for anything like that to have happened. Cedric had seen him do stunts nobody should be able to do, much less a third year. 

Then he had seen the Dementors, and Cedric had understood. There had been rumours going around, mostly spread by the Slytherin gang, that Potter was more affected by the Dementors than the other students. It was a sentiment Cedric fully understood, as he too feared the grey clad, faceless, wraithlike creatures. There was no way he was going to accept this, as a fair win.

The Hufflepuff creed was fairness at all costs and Cedric was the consummate Hufflepuff. Others had wondered at his being sorted in to that particular house due to his superior intelligence, but Hufflepuff was truly where Cedric belonged. A sense of fair-play and a concern for the happiness of others were the most important facets of Cedric’s personality. His accomplishments came about because of this desire and his ability to listen carefully to what others, including professors, had to say. 

“Hey, Wood, wait a moment,” Cedric called after Oliver. “Listen we’ll do a rematch. I’m not going to accept this as a win. It’s not fair. Harry wasn’t at his best. I want to win fair and square.” He stopped speaking as he realized the other boy had not turned around, or responded in any way

Turning around slowly, Oliver looked shell-shocked. Shaking his head, he blandly replied, “No, Diggory, you won. You saw the snitch first; you were ahead. Even if Harry had not fallen you probably would have got there first. Besides we all know everything is fair in Quidditch.” He shrugged his shoulders. Raising his hand as if he was going to offer it to Cedric, it was suddenly lowered as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle could be heard laughing over the Gryffindor loss. Oliver lowered his hand and headed towards the showers. 

Wood’s crestfallen face made Cedric feel even worse. 

Suddenly Cedric was surrounded by his teammates and others from his house. He joined in with the celebration, smiling and laughing with his housemates, but inside his thoughts were of Harry…and Oliver. 

Truth be told, Cedric had a bit of a crush on the burly seventeen year old, had had since he was thirteen. This attraction and fascination continued to perplex him, as he still enjoyed going out and being with girls. They were sweet and soft and tender and smelled heavenly. 

There was, however, something about Oliver Wood that captivated Cedric’s imagination and desire. Maybe it was the intenseness, the incredible desire to win, the passion for all things Quidditch. Maybe it was that gorgeous Scottish brogue, or that hot arse Cedric enjoyed watching as it swept between the goals during a match. All he knew was his heart beat a bit faster when he was in the presence of the Gryffindor Keeper. 

Screwing up his courage, and although Hufflepuffs were not normally known for their bravery, Cedric was a determined lad. He stood outside the changing rooms, and watched as the Gryffindors came out, talking excitedly about Harry. He could not help noticing most of them, still covered with mud splatter, had obviously skipped the showers, and Wood was not with them. He heard the Weasleys mentioning they were going to see Harry in hospital. Alicia questioned as to whether they should wait for Oliver. 

The others stopped and thought for a moment. “No,” said Fred. “I think he wants to be left alone, probably wants to drown himself in solitude.” 

“Unless of course he needs to take a cold shower to keep his thoughts off gorgeous Cedric,” laughed Angelina. 

“What?” asked Fred. “Do you mean?” continued George.

“Haven’t you noticed our captain has a major hard on for young Mr. Diggory?” Angelina replied.

“A real woodie you could even say,” smirked Alicia. 

“But he’s a,” began George.

“A Hufflepuff,” Fred finished.

“He’s bloody gorgeous, those grey eyes, those pearly whites!” squealed Angelina.

“And don’t forget that body of his.” Katie growled “Rowrr,” in rapture; which left Cedric feeling a trifle embarrassed, having over heard the comment. 

Well this was a surprising turn-up for the books. Maybe this really wasn’t a lost cause, he thought as he rounded the corner of the Gryffindor changing room. 

As he opened the door, Cedric heard the twins, this time in unison, “But he’s a Hufflepuff.”

Cedric ducked as quickly and quietly as he dared, into the Gryffindor changing room. He stole a look backwards to see if any of the others had seen him. If they had they thought nothing of it, as no comment was made. 

He could hear the steady drumbeat of the water hitting the floor of the showers. Every few seconds there would be a change in the pattern of the drumming, indicating that whoever was in the shower had shifted position slightly. Cedric knew it had to be Oliver. 

He was stunned at his own audacity for coming into the Gryffindor showers, especially when he knew someone was still in the shower. But, he really wanted to talk to Wood some more about the match, he told himself, as he followed the sound of the shower. 

Sure you do, said another voice, you just want to see if Wood is as hard as his name and also see if what you just overheard wasn’t complete rubbish. “Oh shut up,” he told the other voice. 

The sound of the shower was much louder now, but between the staccato beating of the water, was the slower more rhythmic sounds of a man who had lost all interest in getting clean, and had moved on to something more pleasurable. He stopped and listened. 

“Oh gods! Cedric… that’s right… ah… yes, right there. Oh Merlin, please… Cedric, harder… harder… make me come,” Oliver panted breathlessly.

Cedric stopped and listened, his erection springing to life. Oh Merlin, it was true! Oliver Wood was wanking to his name, and his face and body as well, could only be assumed. 

Cedric pulled his own erect member out and slowly drew his hand up and down his cock, held firmly in his fist. He closed his eyes and imagined Oliver’s hand in place of his own tugging up and down. Hearing the other boy say his name with such passion, and so near; Cedric’s only thought was reaching that voice and those hands as quickly as possible. 

No time like the present, he thought. 

With a flick of his wand he removed his clothes, and folded them neatly, placing them out of the way on an upper shelf. He opened the door to the shower room, and stepped inside, his erection in hand, as well as his heart in his throat, hoping he would not be rejected. 

Oliver stopped suddenly and in a panic, whispered, “Who’s there?”

Cedric could tell Oliver was embarrassed that he may have been overheard. He had been, and that someone pulled aside the shower curtain and stepped inside, still holding his own painfully hard erection. 

“I heard you calling my name, thought you might could use some help with that,” Cedric said as he tilted his head in Oliver’s direction, his eyes on the throbbing cock still held in Oliver’s hand. He moved steadily forward, his eyes flicking between Oliver’s eyes, which were wide open, and the cock in Oliver’s hand, until he was toe to toe with Oliver Wood. Oliver gasped, his hand letting go and dropping to his side.

Oliver licked his lips and his breathing grew shallow. “Diggory, what are you doing?” The last was gasped as Cedric had removed his hand from his own rigid erection, and replaced it with Oliver’s now empty hand which was still slick with body wash; simultaneously he paced his own hand on Oliver’s well lubed erection. He began to slowly slide his fist up and down over Oliver’s shaft. 

Oh, merciful heaven, Oliver Wood’s cock felt as good in his hand as he had dreamed it would, not over long, but full and thick. Cedric moaned as his hand pumped faster.

He felt Oliver’s fingers tighten over his own erection. Unable to hold back, he began to erratically fuck Oliver’s hand. Soon the two of them were stroking each other and thrusting in to each stroke. 

Their moaning and gasps grew more pronounced. Suddenly Oliver reached over and kissed Cedric with such passion; passion Cedric would never have believed the Gryffindor Keeper to have for anything other than Quidditch. It was his undoing; Cedric felt his balls tighten and suddenly he was coming, his seed sprouting out over his stomach and Oliver’s hand. Milliseconds later Oliver bit Cedric’s lower lip and shuddered. Cedric’s hand felt warmth and wetness, as Oliver’s come splashed over his hand. 

They leaned against each other, hearts beating erratically and breathing laboured. Finally they both laughed shakily and turned to the shower to rinse off, cursing at the frigid spray of the water which had grown cold. Gasping and shivering Oliver retrieved his wand from just outside the stall and re-heated the water. 

That had been the beginning. The two of them met whenever they could without arousing anyone’s suspicion. Afternoons free of study, found them on the Quidditch Pitch practicing their moves. If anyone questioned members of opposing teams practicing with each other, they tossed it off with explanations of both preparing to beat Slytherin. Such was the hatred of Slytherin in the school; the others accepted the explanation without question. Oliver was a fierce competitor and would not allow anything but the best Cedric had to offer, and more. 

Cedric had discovered the Room of Requirement, while trying to find places for them to be alone together. Although he was never sure why, the room not only fulfilled his desires, but seemed to even add something of its own; something he had never thought of many of the times they met there. 

~~~~~

Their kissing growing more and more passionate, all thoughts of the championship Quidditch match they had just witnessed slipping into the dim recesses of their memories. Cedric found himself being pressed backwards, the back of his knees hit the edge of the camp bed and he tumbled, pulling Oliver down on top of him. Instinctively he separated his legs to allow Oliver to fit comfortably into the open space. As their two erections rubbed together they moaned in unison. 

Thrusting against each other, the kisses became wet and greedy as they could not keep their tongues from plunging inside and around the outside of each other’s mouths. Soon their movements took on a more rapid intensity.

“Stop! Wait a minute, it’s all happening too fast!” said Oliver, breathlessly leaning up on his elbows to look down at the heated, but confused gaze of Cedric.

“I want to savour this. I want to savour you. It has been too long since I’ve had that amazing, athletic and agile body of yours writhing beneath me. I intend to take this very, very slow.” Oliver’s gaze was intense and penetrating and his voice low. 

Cheeks turning bright pink, Cedric’s dimpled smile approved this plan. 

Laughing, Oliver bent to place light feathery kisses on the reddened checks. “Merlin, you are so beautiful when you blush like that. If you’re turning pink now, what will you do when I have my mouth wrapped around your cock, or my tongue thrusting inside of you?” Oliver whispered huskily.

Oliver’s hands were shaking as he began to unbutton Cedric’s shirt. Cedric knew he was trying to go slowly, but soon it seemed he could not remove the shirt fast enough. The buttons went flying as the offending shirt was ripped open exposing Cedric’s muscled chest, only a light scattering of hairs, marred that smooth perfection. Nipples already hard grew almost painfully so, under Oliver’s intense gaze. When Oliver began to tease them mercilessly with his tongue, Cedric’s head flopped back, his throat exposed, arching his chest up into Oliver’s ministrations

Cedric’s head was spinning. Oh, he had forgotten what incredible things Oliver could do with his tongue. The fact that his nipples were as sensitive as they were had been a surprising delight to Oliver, and a source of intense carnal pleasure to Cedric. As Oliver bit down on a raised nipple, the pleasure was too much for Cedric. He shot up and assailed Oliver in a deep and scorching kiss. A kiss full of such need, and intensity Oliver failed to take note of his own shirt being ripped open and torn from his shoulders. 

Gazing down at Oliver, Cedric took in his beauty, his skin exposed, his deep blue eyes almost black with desire, and his breathing shallow, Cedric thought it had indeed been too long. Forget savouring- fuck! He wanted to ravish and be ravished, now.

Cedric pushed Oliver down on the bed and set about doing his best to devour ever inch of exposed skin he could reach.

Covering Oliver’s face, neck and chest with kisses which soon turned to nips and love bites, Cedric reached down and undid Oliver’s trousers. Reaching his hand inside, he cupped Oliver’s arousal gently but firmly. Oliver bucked into that heat, wordlessly begging for more. 

Moaning as he reached down, Oliver placed his own hand over Cedric’s and guided him to increase the tempo. The feel of that hard yet silky smooth skin thrusting into his hand was unbelievably arousing to Cedric. He had forgotten how amazing it felt to hold Oliver’s cock in his hand. 

“Strip for me please, Cedric.” Cedric heard Oliver beg, but knew it was not really a request, it was a demand. Oliver had always been the one in control of their fucking, the whens, the wheres, and the hows. Cedric was glad to comply with whatever Oliver wanted; Oliver always knew exactly what Cedric needed. Feeling weak in the knees, anticipating what was to come he stood to remove his own trousers. 

He froze. There was a noise coming from outside the tent. Actually there was a lot of noise from outside the tent. People were yelling and screaming and there was the sound of feet running by. He and Oliver looked at each other questioningly. What in Merlin’s beard was going on?

“Cedric, Cedric. Oh, I hope he’s inside. I should never have left him, alone. His safety is so much more important than any Ministry hobnobbing. Please be in there!” They could hear Cedric’s father from a short distance, having put a magnifier spell on the tent when they had entered, so they would be able to tell if someone was coming near them with the intention of entering. 

Without a word, Oliver jumped from the bed, grabbed his clothes and ducked behind the camp bed. Simultaneously Cedric threw his shirt back over his head and rushed to the opening of the tent, hoping to stop his father, Amos, from entering.

“Dad what’s going on? What’s with all the---panic?” The last was said in whisper as he looked around and saw the people in masks; he felt a cold fear. 

Thinking his help may be needed, even if he was still a student, Cedric ducked back inside the tent to grab his wand. He wanted to warn Oliver of what was happening outside, as well. But Oliver was no where to be found. Cedric looked everywhere for him. He must have Apparated away, Cedric thought, so he wouldn’t be caught in the other’s tent in the middle of the night. Pleased that Oliver had been able to escape notice, Cedric grabbed his wand and hurried outside

The scene which met his eyes when he reemerged from the tent was riotous. The Deatheaters and the way they were treating the Muggles made Cedric’s skin crawl. The poor woman with the knickers, how humiliated and terrified she must feel. To have something like this happen, and not know the why or even the how. It was unforgivable. How anyone could be that cruel he would never understand, but then again he had never understood the pull of the Dark Lord to his minions anyway.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of horrors upon horrors. Amos had demanded Cedric return to their tent after the Dark Mark had been released. Of course Cedric did not obey such an order. Therefore he was there when his father accused Harry of being the one to call forth the Dark Mark. Cedric did not care what the evidence said; he just could not believe such a thing of Harry Potter.   
~~~~~

There was no way he could escape it; talk of the Tri-Wizard Tournament surrounded Cedric everywhere he went. His housemates all felt he was a natural, and they harassed him almost daily about entering. And harassment was exactly what it felt like to Cedric. It did not seem to matter to any of them that he really did not care to enter the contest. What did he care for eternal glory? Did they not understand he really wasn’t after glory or adoration? He simply wanted to live his life as he saw fit, to accomplish what he set out to accomplish to the best of his ability.

He wasn’t altogether sure entering such a contest would be the best way for him to accomplish those goals. He had his studies to attend to, and hopefully Oliver would make an appearance from time to time. While not being after eternal glory, Cedric was determined to be the best at whatever he decided to do. He knew nothing of the students from the other schools, and there was sure to be plenty of competition from his fellow Hogwarts students. There wasn’t even a guarantee he’d be the one chosen as the Hogwarts’ champion. There were plenty of well qualified students that had reached the magic age of seventeen. 

Cedric could not help but wonder what Oliver would think about the tournament? As he had not seen Oliver since he’d done the disappearing act at the Quidditch World Cup, he could not say. The fact that he had not seen or heard from Oliver, not even an owl since then, was causing Cedric a great deal of anguish. 

That night at the World Cup, and the events that followed, had made Cedric long for Oliver in a way he hadn’t since the leaving feast at the end of Oliver’s seventh year. And Cedric had longed for Oliver every night since that evening. Was that really only last year? Somehow it seemed as if a much longer time had passed. 

He could remember everything about those last two days of the previous year. The awarding of the house cup: Gryffindor, and the Quidditch Cup: Gryffindor again. The Great Hall decorated in red and gold: banners of the Gryffindor Lion hanging from the ceiling. Cedric did not think he had ever seen Oliver look so happy. If Hufflepuff couldn’t win the cup, he was glad it was Gryffindor. Dumbledore’s final words to them all, the amazing feast prepared by the house elves, the rumours regarding the escape, once again, of the prisoner Sirius Black. 

Throughout it all, Cedric had been unable to keep his eyes off Oliver. To his delight Oliver seemed to be having much the same problem, although Percy looked to be trying to distract Oliver’s attention enough times to make Cedric seriously contemplate a well timed hex. If anyone else had been paying attention they would have realized that Cedric Diggory was Snitch chasing- head- over- heels in love with Oliver Wood.

Oliver had insisted they keep their relationship secret. Unsure as to how open to same sex relationships the Professional Quidditch teams were, he felt it best to just let that aspect of his personal life remain exactly that: personal. Cedric could not say he was pleased, but he understood. There was concern on his part, as well, as to how his family, especially his dad, would have taken the news of their son’s current sexual preferences.

Knowing this would be their last time being together for a while, as they were separating for the summer months, Cedric had called upon the Room of Requirement. Posters of well built Quidditch players graced the walls, catalogues of the latest in broomstick design and new Quidditch robes lay about the place, not that he planned on Oliver having time to look at any of them. Oh, no Mr. Wood was going to be quite busy. Bowls of fresh strawberries and flavoured yoghurt were on the tables, along with warm pita bread and hummus. Oliver was always conscious of what he put in to his body, as well as having a passion for Middle Eastern foods. Fresh pumpkin juice, and Butterbeer, completed the refreshment. 

In the centre of the room was a large bed with a soft duvet, and lots of squishy pillows. The covers were turned down as if waiting for someone, or some ones to slide into them. A jar of honey almond scented lube was waiting on the bedside table, night stand, a special unexpected gift from the room. It was perfect. Cedric nodded his approval, the Room had once again, come through for him. There was a slight shift in the quality of the air, as if the room was signaling its appreciation of his approval. 

Looking back on that night in early June, Cedric could not help but smile as his cock rose to attention with the memory. It had been the most perfect night. Each time Oliver had penetrated him, the sensation was one Cedric knew he would never forget, the stretch, the burn, and the sensation of fullness. Although it was no longer his first time, it felt like it each time Oliver claimed him The look of lust and passion on Oliver’s face along with his own feelings of openness. Cedric never wanted that moment in time to end. He felt he could stay like that forever, and it would not be long enough. 

It had been the most fulfilling night of his young life. His feet no longer touching the ground, he felt himself walking on air- until the next morning when it all came crashing down around him. Cedric, along with every one else had prepared to go home to his family. He had found himself looking forward to seeing his parents again, especially his mum, who although quiet, was a major factor in who he was. His trunk packed, he was just heading upstairs when Oliver had caught him and asked him to stay behind. Sure Oliver wanted another snogging session, and hopefully more, Cedric had readily agreed. 

Oliver had told him it was over. They were done. He’d given himself one last night with Cedric, but it was over. Cedric had stood, in shock and in disbelief. Oliver’s mouth was moving, sounds could be heard coming out of his mouth. Cedric heard words like –scandal- still in school- not approving, but he simply could not grasp the meaning of the words. This was not happening. Cedric simply could not comprehend. He loved Oliver and Oliver loved him. He knew he did. You could not fake passion like that; not what he had seen in Oliver’s eyes the night before. 

It had to be some kind of sick joke. There was a sneaky side to Oliver, a practical joker, a tease; maybe Percy had set it up, had told him it would be really funny to tease Cedric like that. It was just a joke. But, oh Merlin, it was true. It was over. Oliver’s face was set in stone as he said good bye. Cedric’s eyes closed as his heart crashed to the floor. He never saw the look of deep despair in Oliver’s eyes as he had gently pressed his lips to Cedric’s and walked away. 

~~~~

Cedric bounced back and forth from one foot to the other. Not realizing the temperature was dropping so much in the evening hours, he had failed to bring a jacket when he left the castle to meet Oliver on the path to Hogsmeade. Wrapping his arms around his chest to stay warm, he thought with anticipation of the tryst that was about to take place. 

Finally, after what had seemed a year of waiting, but was in reality only a couple of months, there had been an owl from Oliver. There was no explanation offered as to why he’d not contacted Cedric before now. Cedric was unsure if he would question him about it, or just be glad he was back, He wondered if Oliver knew about the tournament, or not. He probably did, as the whole world seemed to know, and have an opinion on it as well. 

Cedric’s father had added his voice to the, seemingly never ending, multitudes who were on his back to sign up for the Tournament. Cedric knew his father was already proud of him, but also knew it would make him even prouder; to tell all the other dads at the Ministry about his son, the Hogwarts’ champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Having gone over the pro and cons of putting his name in the Goblet of Fire, in his own mind he really wanted to discuss the situation with Oliver. 

Cedric was so absorbed in his mental musings he had failed to hear the footsteps behind him. Suddenly arms wrapped around him from the back and a deep Scottish brogue said, “It’s a good thing you’re not in the middle of a Quidditch match. The Snitch would have had to knock you on your head about now, for you to be aware of it.” Oliver laughed as he turned Cedric around and took him in his arms. 

Laughing with embarrassment, Cedric hugged him back, but added a kiss to the physical display of affection. Oliver returned the kiss, and for a few moments nothing existed outside of the embrace and the two of them. The wind grew stronger, dampness filled the air, additional stars twinkled overhead, but neither of them noticed. 

“I hear you’re thinking about signing up for the Triwizard Tournament. Are you sure that’s wise?” Oliver questioned when they finally broke away.

“What do you mean? Don’t you think I should?” Cedric was clearly confused. He had been sure Oliver would want him to compete. Although he’d not realized that till now.

“If you’ve decided to do it, of course, I’ll support you, but I really think your time might be better spent this year improving your Seeker skills. I was thinking you might want to try out for a professional Quidditch team next year. The Seeker on our team is being moved up to the main team at the end of next year. We’ll be needing a replacement. You’re almost good enough to get the job, but you really can’t afford to let your talent or skills be lost, with a whole year of not playing.”

“They’re not having Quidditch this year, due to the tournament taking all the time,” Cedric shrugged “Besides I’m not really sure I want to play Quidditch for a living.”

Seeing the look of surprise and hurt on Oliver’s face, Cedric quickly amended “Not that I don’t love it, but I don’t really think I’m up for all that practice all the time. I know it’s something you feel complete passion for, and can’t imagine anyone else not feeling the same way, but there are other things I would rather be doing with my time.” His hands reached under Oliver’s shirt to caress the warm skin of his lower back as he drew him near.

“Hrmph,” said Oliver as he wiggled against the cool of Cedric’s fingers against his skin. “Well, of course it is your decision. I think you should at least consider it. Besides, I never saw you as a ‘go for the glory’ kind of person,” he murmured as he stepped ever closer to Cedric. As the two of them discussed the subject, their lips were growing closer with each sentence.

“I’m not,” protested Cedric with a hitch in his voice as Oliver’s warm breath ghosted over his lips, “but every one expects me too sign up. My dad is really pressuring me,” was out of his mouth before his lips were claimed by Oliver. ‘Mnnnhm’ was the sound that escaped, as Oliver’s tongue searched for entrance. 

Soon all conversation was forgotten as the kiss deepened and their hands explored all they could reach of the other. Feeling there was not enough access to skin they soon shed their respective shirts and hoodies.

Bare skin rubbed against bare skin as they wrapped each other in a breathtaking embrace. Oliver’s head fell back and his neck shone pale in the moon light. It begged to be licked and Cedric was only too glad to comply. He ran his tongue over that slight indentation, between neck and collarbone. It drove Oliver crazy with desire and Cedric knew it. He was ruthless in his torment. 

“Um humm” came the sound of a cough just to the right of them. “As much as, I too, appreciate the unique quality of Mr. Diggory’s body I think it is time he return to the castle before his being missing is discovered, and he receives detention. I myself would gladly offer the detention, but I’m feeling extremely lenient,” came the gravely voice of Professor Moody. “Mr. Wood, yes Mr. Wood I know who you are, I expect you should return to your home. And Mr. Diggory, I suggest you redress yourself and return to the castle immediately.”

~~~~~~  
Waiting for Oliver to finish visiting, or rather, schmoozing with Madam Hooch, Cedric paced back and forth in the Room of Requirement. He had to be patient and let Oliver spend the time with the Quidditch instructor. She was the reason Oliver gave to anybody who asked as to why he was returning to the castle so often. Since he had already completed his wizard training, some questions may have been asked otherwise. 

However Oliver would apparently turn on that Scottish charm, start talking Quidditch and Hooch, who had a bit of a crush on Oliver, at least in Cedric’s opinion, allowed him to come and visit whenever he wanted. In addition, as Oliver had been one of the favored Gryffindors, no one questioned why he was still in the castle hours after Madam Hooch had long gone to bed. Even Mrs. Norris let him sneak past without calling attention to him, as he had totally charmed her by bringing her fresh kippers whenever he came to the castle. Cedric was fascinated by the amount of charm one Scottish Wizard could employ to get what he wanted. 

His thoughts turning from Oliver to the first contest in the Tournament, Cedric felt panic set in. “Dragons! Bloody fucking dragons!” he said to himself. He had no idea how to fight a dragon. Really didn’t even know how to start. That was the part of the reason he was pacing while waiting for Oliver, that and the fact he was impatient to see the other. Maybe he’d have some ideas of what to do.

Of course, Cedric realized he would have to listen to a chorus of “I told you so’s. I told you not to enter that bloody contest.” But that was okay, he’d endured worse in his life, and somehow he was pretty sure he’d have even worse to deal with in the future. Yeah, like fighting a bloody dragon. 

But after the “I told you so’s”, Oliver would calm down and offer him some sound advice. The Keeper always knew how to look at things pragmatically. 

Cedric sighed, wondering if this conversation would take place before or after the amazing shag he was sure would take place. Dear Merlin, he sure hoped it would take place. It had been way, way too long since he had felt Oliver inside him. The constant interruption they had endured was beginning to play havoc on him.

Cedric grew hard just thinking about it. If the choice was up to him, they would be fucking within minutes after Oliver walked in the door. However Oliver was the one in control. 

Cedric glanced at his watch, and felt a twitching in his lower regions. Oh good, almost time. Oliver had said he’d be sure to be there no later then a quarter till nine. It was almost that now.

Checking to be sure everything was in place, just the way Oliver liked it; Cedric slipped out of his trainers and pulled his shirt from inside his trousers. He made sure his hair was combed to perfection, even if he knew it would not stay that way long. Oliver liked to be the one to muss his hair. 

He lit a few candles, and was contemplating if he should ask for any music, but before he could make the decision, the slight shift in the temperature told him the door behind him had opened. He stiffened in anticipation.

Hot breath against the back of his neck and Oliver’s Scottish brogue in his ear, “Hello there, me laddie, have you been missing me?” A lick on Cedric’s neck, “I’ve been missing you.” A nibble on the ear and Cedric knew the conversation would come later. 

“Dragons? Are you sure?” Oliver questioned later as they both worked to get their breathing back to normal. 

“Yes, Harry saw them. Hagrid showed him.”

“Are you sure Potter’s not just making this up to throw you off your guard?” Oliver questioned. At the look Cedric gave him at that comment he laughed and continued, “Oh yeah, you’re right. This is Harry Potter we’re talking about.”

“Do you know what kind, I mean what breeds?” Oliver continued. 

“No, not a clue, but the challenge is tomorrow. I’ve got to come up with some type of plan.”

The two of them discussed many options while continuing to lie in bed, constantly touching and stroking each other. As they had not been together in over a month and they were two young healthy males; lying in such close proximity, many interruptions took place during this conversation.

“Can you use a transfiguration spell?” Oliver asked from his place between Cedric’s knees, having just wriggled his way downward, just before he dragged his tongue along the underside of Cedric’s rapidly hardening cock. 

Losing all rational thought, Cedric’s response was less than his usual brilliance. “What- transfiguration? I think so, but not on the dragon, I’m fairly sure. - Oh, gods, please do that again-,” Cedric gasped, as Oliver’s tongue dipped into his slit. “At least that doesn’t seem like it would be much of a fair contest. Otherwise we’d each just transform our dragon into something cute and fluffy- Oh sweet mercy Oliver, please-” Conversation was becoming more and more difficult as Oliver drew Cedric deep in to his mouth. 

Oliver seemed to love nothing better than sucking Cedric off. He could not seem to get enough of Cedric’s come filing his mouth and always sucked deep and long to get every single drop. Oliver’s ministrations were so incredible to Cedric; he feared he was going to come again, immediately. He needed something to distract him. He started talking. 

“That’s a thought, but you know you’re pretty good at flying. Maybe you can find a way to take advantage of that. The dragons are chained, aren’t they?” Oliver mumbled in reply as he nibbled lightly on Cedric’s inner thigh. 

“I hope so. Merlin, what a nightmare that would be if they weren’t. But we’re only allowed to take our wands with us. I can’t fly without my broom, so that idea is out.” 

Cedric then stopped talking, and started concentrating on breathing. Oliver spread his knees as far apart as they would go, and lifted Cedric’s arse up off the bed. Cedric could feel the intenseness of Oliver’s gaze upon him, and his warm breath whispering over his most sensitive areas. He had never felt so exposed, coveted, or worshiped, in his seventeen years. 

“Couldn’t you use the Accio spell to bring your broom to you?” He heard Oliver say, before Cedric felt the wetness of Oliver’s tongue press against him.

“Cedric thought for a few moments “I don’t think that would work, I can’t see how flying away would work in besting a dragon. No, I think I’m going to go with the transfiguration idea, I think that would work best. I’m sorry- I can’t concentrate when you’re doing that; talk-will have to come later.” Cedric finally succumbed to the pleasure Oliver was providing him. Moments later he convulsed, and Oliver’s mouth quickly enclosed over him, sucking deep and swallowing every drop of Cedric’s come he could. 

“If you think that’s the right choice, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to disagree with you. However, I can’t argue with you right now,” Oliver said as he crawled back up the bed to lay his head against Cedric’s chest. “I’m exhausted; persuading you to come twice in one hour has been bloody hard work. My turn, after I wake up; be thinking of what you’re going to do to make me happy,” he said sleepily.

Soon Cedric could feel the deep and steady breathing of his boyfriend, lover- what was their relationship? What were they to each other? - and knew Oliver was asleep. Cedric lay still, basking in the afterglow. “I love you, Oliver,” he whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise, and a smile brushed across his face as Oliver whispered in reply, “I love you too,” snuggling deeper into Cedric’s arms. The candles grew dimmer and the fire in the fireplace grew warmer, as the two of them slept in each other’s arms. 

~~~~

Fastening the last button on his robe, Cedric took a look at himself in the mirror. His parents had agreed to purchase him a set of black cashmere dress robes for the occasion. He wore under it a snowy white linen shirt with buttons so unbelievably tiny Cedric finally had to resort to using his wand to get them all fastened. The lining inside the robes was a dull gold, his acknowledgment to Hufflepuff’s house colors of bright yellow. Yellow may not be the best color for formal occasions, but he wanted his house mates to know he was proud to be a Hufflepuff, so he did what he could. Satisfied with what he saw, he left to go and pick up Cho from Ravenclaw.

What no one knew, at least not yet, was that underneath those conservative stylish dress robes, Cedric wore bright canary yellow silk boxers. He felt Oliver would enjoy the humour, and the fact that the silk clung to his skin and highlighted every ridge and bump, made him pretty sure they would not stay on him long.

It was the night of the Yule Ball and while he’d much rather have Oliver beside him, and in his arms while dancing, the two of them had agreed it would be better not to flaunt the fact that at least one of the Hogwarts champions was gay.

Remembering the looks he had seen Potter cast in Malfoy’s direction, Cedric thought that might need to be restated as both Hogwarts champions were poofs. What a burst for the Ministry’s bubble that would be! He could just see the headlines now in the Daily Prophet “Hogwarts Homochampions”

Oliver would like that joke, I’ll have to try to remember to tell him later tonight, when we can finally be together, Cedric thought as he knocked on the door outside the Ravenclaw dorm.

Cho had agreed to be his date for the ball. She was aware of his feelings for Oliver; she was the only one he felt he could trust with this secret. They had dated briefly during the summer after the end of last year. It had not gone very far and the relationship had died a natural death. The chemistry simply wasn’t there, or the timing wasn’t right. Instead they had developed a close and long lasting friendship. When they had returned to school, Cho had expressed a brief interest in trying to renew the romantic aspects of their relationship, but with memories of Oliver in his mind; Cedric had known it would not be fair to Cho to try to pretend. Being Hufflepuff and honest, he had told her the truth. 

“Cedric, you look wonderful, so very handsome in your dress robes,” Cho said as she came out of the girls’ dorm. She looked beautiful; she was a looker, no doubt about it. She stood before him dressed in what appeared to him to be spun silver, like brushed pewter. The dress clung to her slender body, in all the right places. The sleeves hung past her wrist in a fashion reminiscent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Cedric had a dim memory of the style of dress during the early years of Hogwarts as discussed in “Hogwarts, A History”. Cho’s long thick black hair was pulled up and back in an elegant yet simple twist, and silver earrings dangled from her ears. Cedric smiled and held out his hand. 

“You realize, of course, Ms Chang, if my heart did not already belong to another, I do believe I would be completely swept off my feet by your breathtaking beauty. I would offer to lay down my life for one of those beautiful smiles,” Cedric said gallantly as he escorted her down the stairs to the entrance of the ball. 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs and went to stand in line with the other Triwizard Champions, Cedric noticed Potter staring raptly at Cho, his heart on his sleeve.

“Hmm, maybe I was wrong about Potter and Malfoy,” he mumbled then grew embarrassed; afraid he had said his thoughts too loudly.

If he had, Cho chose to ignore it.

“When are you and the other meeting?” she asked careful not to use any names; which he appreciated greatly. What would be the point of Oliver not being able to come and be his date, if the whole school found out about their relationship, by an overheard comment? No, for now this was for the best.

Glancing all around to be sure they were as secluded as they could possibly be in the crowded room before he spoke. “After the ball, he’s made some type of arrangement to be here. He won’t tell me what it us. I’m assuming he’s worked out something with Madam Hooch again.”

Cedric and Cho danced the first two dances as was required of the champions. On the last circle of the great hall he did a double take. There in full dress robes, Katie Bell on his arm, was Oliver, smiling and grinning at him like he’d just won a months supply of crème cakes. 

Cedric missed a step as Oliver, looking gorgeous dressed in midnight blue wool robes and a pale silver silk shirt, laughed at his clumsiness. What was he doing here already? They weren’t supposed to meet till after the ball.

After the music ended Cedric and Cho, casually, so as not to draw too much attention to themselves, made their way over to where Oliver and Katie were standing.  
“Oliver, I did not know you were going to be here, you look very dashing in your dress robes,” said Cho.

“Why, thank you! The two of you look pretty spectacular yourselves,” Oliver said speaking to Cho, but his eyes devoured Cedric, as if he wanted to feast on that sight all night long. “Oh yes, Katie flooed me and asked if I would be able to return to the castle to be her escort for the evening, and as it’s an off weekend, no match scheduled, the coach said it would be okay.

"Hello Diggory, how’s everything with you?” Oliver kept up the pretense

Cedric looked at Oliver, then over at Katie, and could tell from the look on her face she knew. She knew as much as Cho did. Somehow that brought him a sense of comfort. 

They chatted with each other, drank punch, laughed, and danced with their dates, all those things one does at a ball, but Cedric was barely aware of any of it. Whenever he would look in Oliver’s direction, the intensity and passion on the other’s face made Cedric’s mouth dry. 

Finally, others in the room started saying good night and leaving. Cedric thought he and Cho could comfortably leave the ball and no one would question why they were leaving. He walked her to the door of Ravenclaw, she kissed him gently on the lips saying, “Be careful, Cedric. I think your feelings may run too deep. Be cautious you don’t get burned. Oliver Wood burns very hot.” 

Cedric stood still for a moment reflecting on what she had said, “I know, but I’d rather burn from too much heat, than grow numb from lack of any.” 

There was silence, then he continued, “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I promise.” A peck on the lips and she went inside. 

Cedric practically ran to the Room of Requirement. Oliver was there, waiting for him. Before Cedric could even get in the door; Oliver’s lips were on his, and all doubt and fear was washed away.

Cedric soon found himself sprawled on the floor, a soft bear rug, under him, pillows lifting his hip, his knees spread open, Oliver over him, claiming him once again as his. There had been little preparation and the burn was strong when Oliver had thrust into him at the same time claiming Cedric’s heart and soul with the words. “You’re mine. Mine. I love you. You will never belong to another. Mine,” he said with each thrust his eyes dark with lust and love. “Cedric, tell me that you‘re mine. Tell me you love me.” 

Almost incoherent with the feelings that were threatening to overcome him, feelings both physical and emotional, Cedric could only repeat over and over, “I love you, I love you,   
Oliver. You, only you, no one else.” 

As Oliver bent down and forced his tongue into Cedric’s open and willing mouth, they could each taste the salt of the other’s sweat and tears. Cedric then felt the rush of Oliver’s seed entering him and the intense pleasure of that caused his own forceful ejaculation. 

Oliver apologized later at seeing Cedric’s wince when he tried to rise. “Oh Merlin, Cedric, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

“It’s fine Oliver, really. I could have used a bit more preparation, and you could have used a bit more lube, but it’ll pass.”

Oliver took him in his arms and held him. “I just could not wait to get hold of you, to hold you in my arms, to possess you, claim you as mine. Every time you and Cho danced past us, I hungered for you more. I wanted to rip you from her arms.”

Cedric sighed. “I wished the entire time it was you in my arms. I bet you’d be amazing to dance with, all heat and passion.”

“She still has a thing for you, you know,” Oliver said, unable to let his jealousy of Cho go. 

“I don’t agree with you, but even if you’re right, it won’t do her any good, as you’re the one I want. It’s you that makes me want to do this.” Cedric fell to his knees, and began to work Oliver back to full arousal. 

Soon Cedric was greedily swallowing everything Oliver had for him. “God, you taste incredible.”

Oliver pulled Cedric to a standing position, and kissed him deeply.

Very early the next morning, Oliver teased, “How’d that transfiguration charm work out for you with the dragons?”

Blushing and laughing Cedric replied, “Not so well, I guess dragons are a lot more maternal than I gave them credit for. The mothering instinct won out over the desire for food.”

“Who won this round, and tell me what did they do, exactly?” questioned Oliver with pretend innocence. 

Cedric mumbled something under his breath, his face turned from Oliver, his shoulders shaking with mirth, “Heflewaway.”

“He what? Did you say the one who won, flew away. Then did he come back to get the egg? How did he manage to do that? I thought you could only take your wands with you. How did he get his broom to him?” Oliver was leaning over Cedric, his face grim, but his eyes sparkling.

“Heaccioedhisbroomtohim,” Cedric said in a rush, “Then he flew away, drawing the dragon away, although I don’t think that was the original plan, then he flew back, snatched the egg, and won the challenge.”

“He accioed his broom to him. Hmmm, it seems I recall someone else making that exact same suggestion. What an amazing idea.” 

“I should punish you for not doing what I suggested, but any punishment I can think of would either be punishment for me as well, or you’d end up loving it so much you’d make wrong choices all the time, just to be punished again.”

Cedric blushed and his breathing became more rapid. The though of being punished made his cock twitch with interest. 

“I see that got your attention. Let’s see what we can do to really make you stand up and take notice.”  
~~~~

“I feel I could use a bath about now, how about you? You still have the password to the prefect’s bathroom don’t you?” Oliver said as they lay together, calming their breath back to normal rate. 

“Sure, I am a prefect, so of course I have the password,” Cedric laughed.

“Let’s go take a bath then, together. There’s no chance anyone can walk in on us, at three in the morning. I’ve always wanted to see you naked and covered with blue soap bubbles, I think you would look quite handsome in blue, bubbles that is.”

The two of them grabbed towels, flannels, razors, shampoo, brushes, combs and anything else they thought they might need for a bath. As they were heading out the door Oliver shouted back to Cedric, “Grab your egg, maybe we can figure this thing out together. Time is running out, you know.”

Cedric felt bringing it with them would be a waste of time, as he had listened to the incessantly screeching thing over and over again. All it had accomplished so far was to make his ears hurt, and give him a splitting headache. But, he did as he was asked; he brought the egg. 

After washing, followed by some frolicking, which resulted in the need for another wash, “Here, let’s listen to this bloody thing again, this time together,” he said and tossed the egg toward Cedric, who being unprepared and still wet promptly dropped it in the water.

“Great Seeker reflexes you’ve got there,” Oliver teased Cedric. “Well, aren’t you going to get it?” he asked a few seconds later as Cedric just scowled at him. “Umm, okay, not going to get it, just going to let it stay under water till we drain the bath.”

“No, I think, I’ll let you go after it, since you’re the one who threw it at me, without warning, when I was unprepared,” Cedric flashed him a bit of a smirk.

“Cedric, you’re a bloody Seeker and a wizard, your reflexes are supposed to be unbeatable. You should have caught it.”

“Well I didn’t. Besides, my hands were all slippery.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Oliver teased. “Never mind I’ll get it.”

He dove under the water, and came back up a few seconds later with a startled, yet excited look on his face, but no egg.

“I can understand it!”

“Understand what? Where’s the egg?”

“The egg! I can understand what it’s saying! It came open when you dropped it.” Seeing the look on Cedric’s face he quickly amended, “I mean when we dropped it. The voices in the egg, you can understand them underwater.”

“Really?”

“Yes! Come and listen,” and Oliver dragged Cedric under the water.

They had listened to the egg over and over again, until Cedric was started to feel much akin to a raisin- he had passed the prune stage a long time ago- to completely understand what Cedric would be facing. 

The fact that he would be expected to spend an incredible length of time underwater was the first thing. That he would have to help save someone dear to him was the second thing they had determined. The rest of it had simply been incomprehensible. 

“How the bloody hell, am I supposed to stay underwater for that long?” Cedric asked redundantly, as he toweled his hair. It was redundant, as he had been repeatedly asking that question. He really did not expect an answer.

“Neville Longbottom,” Oliver said suddenly as he straightened up from where he had been bending over putting on his trousers. One leg was in, while the other leg remained on the outside. 

“Neville Longbottom? You mean the pathetic potions disaster, from Harry’s class; the fourth year wizard who can’t seem to decide if he’s a Squib masquerading as a wizard, or a wizard with more Squib ability than wizards. What about him?”

“He’s brilliant at Herbology.” Oliver put his other leg in his trousers and pulled them up and over his hips. I'd probably go for brilliant to be on the safe side since I'm not entirely certain when brill was popular slang.

“And…?” Cedric questioned, watching Oliver tuck himself in and fasten his belt. “What good does that do me?”

“He may be able to think of some kind of plant, or something that might be able to help you.” Oliver stated. 

“Oliver, look I understand Longbottom may be a whiz at plants, and I know I agreed after the dragon disaster, to always listen to any suggestions you make. But, come on, Neville’s a swell kid but he’s a wizard’s nightmare. Besides, I’m afraid I’d lose track of what he’s trying to say between all that stammering.” 

“Alright, fine. Look I can’t force you to ask him, but I think he could really be a help. He could offer some really sound advice, and he doesn’t stammer all that much around people he trusts.”

“You mean, Gryffindors,” Cedric smiled and spell-locked the door to the prefects bathroom behind him.

“Well, yes, Gryffindors,” Oliver laughed, putting his arm around Cedric and kissing him goodnight and goodbye.   
~~~~

Cedric was walking rapidly down the corridor heading to his Advanced Charms class, when he almost ran directly into Oliver as he came around the corner.

“Oliver! What are you doing here?” Cedric asked in total surprise. “I didn’t know you were coming to see me today. I’ve got classes all afternoon and a study session tonight, but maybe I can…” He broke off as he noticed Oliver standing there silently looking at a spot just beyond Cedric, as if it was the most important spot in the universe. “Oliver?”

“I did not come to see you, so why would I feel the need to tell you I was going to be at Hogwarts today? What concern is it of yours?” Oliver said with obvious disdain. 

Cedric looked intently at Oliver, and what he saw in Oliver’s face terrified him. There was no affection, no love, not even a sign of recognition of what they had meant to one another. Oliver’s deep blue eyes were cold and distant.

“Oliver?” Cedric repeated, “What is going on?”

“Nothing, I’ve come to see my friend Madam Hooch, we just enjoyed a few Butterbeers together, talked about her old playing days. She used to play for the Norwegian Nationals. Did you know that?”

“No I didn’t.” Cedric’s insides were ripping apart. He was in a total panic. What in Merlin’s Cave had he done, to make Oliver so mad at him? No, it was beyond mad. Oliver was acting as if he and Cedric were strangers almost, casual schoolmates at best. What have I done, he wondered to himself? Why is he being so distant? 

Cedric thought back to the last time they had been together. It had been the week before the second challenge; the one with the Merpeople and…Suddenly Cedric stopped thinking forward, and cast back in his thought process.

The second challenge, Oliver had suggested Cedric talk to Neville Longbottom for ideas. Cedric had decided to make his own choice on how to proceed. He had never spoken to Neville.

Surely, that wasn’t what was bothering Oliver. They had disagreed before. Oliver would tease him, then he would make Cedric apologize, Oliver would make up some sort of silly, usually sexually perverse, punishment, which they would both enjoy immensely. Then that was that, and they would end up holding each other and telling the other how much they cared, how much they meant to each other, on a few occasions there were even words of love spoken. 

There was no hint of teasing or amusement in Oliver’s eyes. Cedric thought he’d try his belief, to see if Oliver was just pretending to be angry, and Cedric would just be required to apologize profusely and then all would be well, once again. 

“Oliver, I’m sorry. I didn’t go to Neville like you suggested. I should have realized you’d be right on this. I should trust your instincts more often.” Cedric began. 

Oliver was standing there looking at him coldly, and as if he was in a hurry to leave, “Makes no difference to me. Why should I care, if you talk to Neville or not?” Oliver turned and walked away.

For the next two weeks Cedric was in misery. He lost all sense of who he was, and what he was supposed to be doing. His appetite disappeared, and he started losing weight. His dark brown hair, previously thick and lustrous had lost a great deal of its shine, and his deep grey eyes, which normally sparkled with joy and interest, grew dull. He even failed an essay, something he had never done before, and through it all he simply could not bring himself to care. 

 

The Triwizard Tournament and being its champion meant even less to him now, than in the beginning. Although people would constantly speak to him about the contest, Cedric would mumble a reply and walk away as quickly as possible. 

He spent most of his free time in the Room of Requirement, writing notes and letters to Oliver, most of which he never sent. Those he did send were inevitably returned unopened, or opened and torn into pieces. Cedric did not know, had no idea, what to do, to make this pain go away. He just kept sending the letters.

~~~~

It had been over a month since Cedric had last seen or spoken to Oliver. He had done all he knew to do, and had finally determined his relationship with Oliver was a thing of the past; it was time for him to move on. 

Determining how best to accomplish that was causing Cedric some problems. He knew he was an attractive person, he’d been told that enough in his life, and he could probably capture the attention of most anyone, male or female. But Cedric wanted more than just a pretty face or well-built body by his side. Cedric wanted someone with passion, someone with integrity, someone with personality. Cedric wanted someone who made his heart go pitter-patter, and someone he could be proud of being with.

He tried to find that elusive connection with several of his classmates and even some of those visiting from the other schools. First he tried to have a relationship with Fleur, but although very attractive, and actually quite intelligent, the chemistry between them simply wasn’t there. When that didn’t work he tried returning to Cho, maybe the timing would be better this time. Unfortunately, he discovered that just as he had told Oliver previously, Cho was a wonderful person and would make someone a wonderful girlfriend, just not him. They had shared too many secrets together in the past, and she knew too deeply of his feelings for Oliver. 

Maybe he really was gay, after all, and only other males would satisfy him. At first he tried to fight this, having fallen in love with Oliver was simply that, falling in love with another person. The fact that, that person happened to be another member of the same sex was immaterial; he had fallen in love with a person, not a sex. 

But then he realized he was finding as much pleasure and arousal in observing some of the males that surrounded him, as the females. Zacharias Smith gave the most amazing blow-jobs Cedric thought he had ever had, but he was a narcissistic twit. There had was a short one off between himself and one of the Durmstrang students, which satisfied him physically, but left him feeling saddened by the impersonality of the whole episode. 

Having reached a point of either giving up a love life for the rest of his school years, or going for the one student, the one who probably really was totally unobtainable. Cedric decided he was too young to give up on never having an enjoyable sex life again. He was going to go for the second option, Harry Potter. Harry was attractive, very much so. He was magically strong, he had passion, he had integrity, and he really had the absolutely cutest grin Cedric had ever seen. The fact that Harry seemed to spend all his free time goggling over Cho, was somewhat of a deterrent, but not enough to stop Cedric from trying. 

He was heading towards the corridor outside the potions lab, where he knew Harry would be at this time of day. Coming around the corner, laughing with Professor McGonagall, was Oliver. Cedric felt his heart leap when he saw him and then crash to the floor with amazing speed with the realization this beautiful, dynamic male would never belong to him again. Harry Potter paled in comparison, and Cedric felt all his firm decisions slip away, like water down an open drain. His feelings for Oliver would haunt him forever, just out of vision, on the periphery only, but always, always there. He returned to his dorm, alone.

Oliver was kissing him, he was telling him he loved him and was sorry he had hurt him. Cedric was in heaven, it was all okay; Oliver was back. Then Cedric realized it was not okay, he was in a dream, a beautiful dream, but a dream none the less. Once again more of the life went out of Cedric Diggory. He barely made it through each day, finding himself just going through the motions.

The third and final task was coming in the next week, and he could care less, but there was one thing he was going to do, and soon. He was going to tell his father he would follow in his path and go to work for the Ministry as planned after graduation, next year. His father could be spending the next year, lining up apprentice positions for him. 

Studying for his Runes final, Cedric was totally lost in his translations, when there was a plop next to him at the table. Gods, could he not just have a few moments of peace? He put his quill down and turned around, prepared to give whoever it was a major what for. He looked straight into the eyes of Oliver Wood. He shook his head to clear his eyes, sure he was dreaming again, or his imagination had gone into overdrive. He had dreamed this moment so many times.

“No, you’re not seeing things. It’s really me,” said the warm voice with the lilting Scottish brogue Cedric loved so much.

“Oliver? What, why are you here?” Cedric wanted to throw his arms around him and hold him forever and ever, never let him go, but there was still some small amount of pride left in him. “If you’re looking for Madame Hooch, she doesn’t spend much time in the library, Professor McGonagall, however, does on occasion frequent the library, but seems to not be here at this time. I think you’ve come to the wrong place.”

“I’ve not come looking for either of them. I’ve come looking for you,” Oliver said simply. 

“Why?” was all Cedric could say. There were so many conflicting thoughts and words in Cedric’s head he could not grab hold of any of them enough to put them into words, all he could say, again, was, “Why?”

“Both Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall felt you needed an explanation; an explanation as to my behaviour.”

“Well, it would have been nice to have at least known what I had done to cause you to treat me like I had spattergroit,” replied Cedric, still not willing to trust.

“You’re right, I should have, but I was just so angry and hurt. How do you think that made me feel? Here I was, thinking I was the one you cared for; the one you loved.” Oliver’s voice was beginning to increase in volume.

“What are you talking about, of course you are-were-are, I mean…It’s always been you, since last year.”

“It sure doesn’t appear that way to me.”

“You want to give a little more explanation there, I’m a fairly smart person, but I’m thoroughly confused.” Cedric drew up his shoulder in a shrug.

“Cedric, who was the person you had to save at the underwater challenge? Who was the person that the magic of the Triwizard Tournament decided was the one, most important to you? Was it me? No. It was Cho Chang.” This last was said so softly and with Oliver’s head bent forward, chin resting on his chest; a picture of complete dejection.

“But, but...Oliver, THEY NEVER ASKED ME. Of course if they had I would have had to say Cho, as I can’t tell anyone about us, about whom I really love, remember those are your rules. They can only go by what they see. I’m sure Professor Dumbledore, and the other teachers, spent this past year, observing who is with whom. Cho and I are together a lot, to cover my feelings for the one I really care for, you.”

“So Cho is not the one you care about?”

“No, gods, Oliver I love you, only you. How could you have ever doubted that? I thought you wanted to keep us secret. If you had been the one chosen, it would not have been secret anymore.”

“Potter’s chosen one was Ron Weasley, no one suspected anything then,” Oliver pointed out still surly, but beginning to come around.

“Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have been best mates since first year, of course Ron was the one chosen for him. Harry’s not dating anyone, Ron was the only choice, except for Hermione, possibly, but she was chosen for Victor Krum. Then again there was also Cho, who Harry has a huge crush on, I think. Bludger, no wonder it was so hard for Potter to make the decision.” Cedric said surprised he had just figured that out.

“But Oliver, if given a choice between you and anyone else, there is no question; there would have been no hesitation. You’re the one I would have saved. I would have died trying to save you.” 

Oliver pushed back his chair and stood up. Cedric felt his heart sink to his feet, Oliver was leaving again, and nothing had been resolved, his gaze fell to the floor, his chin down, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Then there was a finger pressing against the underside of his chin, tilting his face up, and forcing him to look into Oliver’s smiling face. Oliver put his hands under Cedric’s elbows and drew him to his feet.

Once they were both standing, Oliver put his arms around Cedric and drew him in for a kiss. At first a soft and gentle press of the lips, but then the feeling became too strong, and the kiss became, while still gentle and full of love, a kiss of passion and desire as well.

“Oliver, people will see,” Cedric said when he could finally catch his breath.

“I don’t care anymore. I want everyone to know. I want them all to know you mean everything to me, and you feel the same way. I’m tired of hiding it.”

Oliver laughed heartily as Cedric threw his arms around him and whooped for joy. Madam Pince came bustling around the corner, admonishing them to be quiet. Cedric apologized, said he would, but as soon as she was gone, whooped again, before the two of them rushed out of the library, Cedric’s bag still on the table.

They spent the rest of the day talking about how they would tell Cedric’s parents, Oliver felt that was up to Cedric, but he would be there for support if needed. Their future career plans were discussed, Oliver had discovered that the soon to be departing Seeker, for his team and one of the Beaters had been involved in an intimate and loving relationship for the past five years. Everyone knew about it, and thought nothing of it. His being with Cedric would not be a concern, and even though Cedric was still in school, he was a legal adult.

Over a late night snack of toast and marmalade, Oliver’s favourite, and hot sweet tea, Cedric finally admitted to Oliver his own wish for his future. A wish he had often alluded to, but had never fully explained. He had no intention of following in his father’s footsteps at the Ministry, even though that news would probably cause his father some disappointment, more than hearing about him and Oliver. Nor did he intend to play Quidditch professionally. No, Cedric had a dream if his own.

He loved children, small children, always had. The desire to teach had been strong in him for a long time, and that was part of the reason he did so well in his studies. He wanted to have a strong enough understanding of the subjects to help his younger classmates. But he felt more drawn to the even younger ones. Currently there were no schools for wizards under age eleven. The present practice was homeschooling. Cedric wanted to change that. He wanted to start a school for infant wizards, a school where they could all be taught the same things, and they would all arrive at Hogwarts with equal training. He knew he would have to start small, but the winnings from the Triwizard Tournament would go a long way towards his goal.

The two of them decided to get a joint account at Gringotts. Oliver’s salary along with Cedric’s prize money, if he won, and he felt good about his possibilities, would earn interest for them while Cedric was in his seventh and final year. They had their future all worked out; now all they had to do was to start living it.

The day of the final task of the tournament arrived bright and sunny. Everyone was glad to see the end come, as it indicated the summer holidays were arriving as well. Oliver and Cedric spent the day out by the lake, as did many of the other students. They asked those around them to please say nothing till after the tournament. The afternoon sun grew low in the sky, and Cedric went to prepare for the final challenge.

As he stood in the open field of the Quidditch pitch, listening to the instructions from Professor Dumbledore, about what they could expect in the maze, Cedric’s eyes scanned the audience until he found Oliver. He wasn’t sure Oliver could tell he was looking at him until the other raised his hand and waved. The setting sun came out from behind a cloud and just before it sank beneath a distant mountain; it bathed Cedric in a blinding radiance so bright, that others around him had to shield their eyes. 

He stood at the entrance of the maze; his future full of promise, and his heart full of joy. He turned around just at the last second, flashed another smile at Oliver; then entered into the maze.

 

 

The End


End file.
